


Nature Calls

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: No Place Like Home [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Mycroft and Greg puppy-sit, with disastrous results.





	Nature Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Cruella De Vil" from 101 Dalmations.

Oh Mycroft and Greg  
Oh Mycroft and Greg  
They’re out to get Toto  
‘Cause he peed on their legs  
Their naughty puppy godson has to beg  
For mercy, for mercy  
They’ll go off like two loaded powder kegs  
Oh Mycroft, oh Mycroft and Greg

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted "Toto's Song" last night, PatPrecieux commented "Now you need to write Mycroft's rebuttal to the tune of Cruella De Vil. Think maybe Toto mistook his leg for a tree." So, here you have it. :D


End file.
